Her Name is Alice
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." *Demons, Angels, Grim Reapers* "Nothing would be what it is." *Death, Sorrow, Love* "Because everything..." *Black lips, kissing mine* "Would be what it isn't." (Rating may change)
1. The Red Queen

**Hello readers! This is my first Black Butler fanfic, I don't know how far I will take this story, cause the manga is still going. I will be going there the Manga and Anime.**

 **This story was inspired by "Ciel in Wonderland" OVA and the game "Alice the Madness Returns." To give you an idea. T** **he BB characters will all be going by wonderland character names, from the OVA.**

 **Alright! Hope you enjoy, and please go easy on me if you see some spelling errors!**

* * *

 _Till this day, I can't believe that I was chosen. Out of the millions of people in England, I was_ _considered_ _'lucky'. Yet even though I was chosen, everything_ _around me was full of sadness,_ _despair_ _, and death. Lots of death. Where as now I don't_ _grieve_ _over it anymore. But even though my life was filled with sorrow, I always remember the happy moments of my life. Like from my favorite book, if everything was all fine and happy, then there wouldn't be anything interesting._

I was nothing more then a street rat, vermin. I don't remember my birth parents, and frankly I don't care. I grew up in a rundown orphanage. I remember the rooms smelled like despair, the floors cold, the sealing and walls rotting from damage, dead flies on the windowsill, and you would occasionally see a mouse scurrying around once a day. The staff there wasn't any better. If you did something wrong, messed up a chore, or break something, you would be punished most severely. They would whip our hands till they started to bleed. Or stand outside in the cold with no shoes on till you were close to frostbite. Food was always low. So you were given a number and if that number was called, you got to eat for the day. Sometimes I wouldn't get called for almost two days.

It was hell. A jail, for the unwanted. I was so fed up, that at the age of ten I took what little I owned, stole food from the kitchen, and ran away, to lived on the streets. I was surprised to have survived six months out on my own. I moved around a lot, never staying in one place for a day. There were lots of people, children, and families, who were also homeless. Some were kind, but could not risk giving me what little food they had. I understood, and didn't bother begging. I soon learn quickly how to survive. I would sell wild-flowers, or sometimes I would find a job selling fruit, somehow I managed to find away. Even when I had to lie and steal. But it was shear _dumb luck_ , and that can only last for so long.

One day I got beaten up by boys, who didn't have to worry about living a life in poverty. They kicked me in the stomach, ribs and punched my upper body. I tried my best to cover my face. they stole the money I earned, and left me there in the alley, laughing away.

I whimpered quietly, while trying to pick myself up. I then started thinking horrible things, not just to them, but all the fat-cat nobles in England. they didn't care, nor worry about anything bad happening to them. They could do what ever they wanted and could get away with it. I imagined them all burning in an endless hell. Getting stabbed over and over by demons, their skins being ripped off their bodies like a cow's hide. Anything that my little ten year old mind could think of.

But then my anger turned to sadness. I thought about my parents, if they were alive or not. What did I do, to make them give me up? Was I not what they wanted? Was I a burden? My weeping turned to sobbing. It made sense, no mater where I went, the orphanage, the streets, my own parents...no one wanted me...no one loved me.

The afternoon turned to evening, it was getting dark and I was so beaten up that I was sure I would die that night. Stumbling down the street, that's when I hear the trotting sounds of horses behind me.

I turned my gaze, and what I saw, looked like something out of a fairy tale. Two white horses, pulling a carriage that was gold, red, and white. From inside I heard someone say, "Stop the carriage!" The driver pulled the reins, and the carriage stopped, the door in front of me. It opened and there she stood. Silk red hair tied back, fair skin, crimson eyes, and deep red lips. She wore a gown that was also red, with black ruffles on the collar and rim of the skirt, with matching black gloves. She must've come from a party. She was most beautiful women in Landon.

Her eyes stared down at me, and I was to stunned and nervous to do or say anything. I instantly thought of the worst, why would a noble woman stop in front of a street child.

"You poor thing." She said, in the kindness voice I had ever heard by someone. She stepped down and kneeled before me. "You are bruised all over." She reached out her gloved hand to my face. I flinched away, the fear of getting hurt again. But instead, she gentle cupped my cheek. "Who could ever do something like this to a sweet girl?" She gently rubbed her thumb over my cheek, showing me that she meant no harm. I opened my green eyes. "What a pretty color." She smiled. "Are you all by yourself?" She asked. I was so nervous that I couldn't fine my voice, so I simply nodded 'yes'. "I see." She let go of my face, and stood up. "It is not safe for a young lady to be out here alone." She looked down the street, it was pitch black. I watched her, she looked like she was in deep thought. Then she looked back down at me. "Would you like to come home with me?" She smiled again, this time holding out her hand to me.

I was shocked. A while ago, I thought no one cared or even wanted me. And now, standing in front of me, this Queen in Red, was asking me to come home with her? It was like a prayer had been answered, the the only thing that was stopping me was my belief. Why me? There were hundreds of children like me out on the streets. Why am I the _lucky_ one? Did she pity me? I didn't understand and tears started forming in my eyes as they trickled down my cheeks. The woman still smiled down at me, her hand still offering. If I didn't take it, I would never get another chance. I sniffed up my nose and nodded 'yes', slowly taking her hand. Warm fingers wrapped around mine and gentle guided me inside the carriage.

I was on the opposite side of her, and I kept my head down. Too shy to look at her. But she kept smiling, I guess she thought I was adorable.

The carriage rise wasn't to long, we left the city and traveled out to open country side, where it was quiet. As the carriage pulled to a stop, a man opened the door and helped the woman in red step out. She turned back to me and offered her hand. This time, I didn't hesitate. Stepping down, I looked up to see where this woman lived. My eyes widened in my child mind, it looked like a stone castle.

The woman giggled, thinking how adorable I was. still holding my hand, we walked up the stairs to the castle. The large doors opened and we were greeted by a maid. "Welcome home Mistress." She bowed her head smiling politely. She then blinked when she noticed me. I tightened my grip on the woman's hand I tried to hind behind her gown.

"Run a hot bath, for our guest." The woman in red ordered. the maid bowed again, and proceeded with her order, heading upstairs. An elderly butler then walked in, he also bowed in respect. "How soon will dinner be ready?"

"In about an hour, Mistress." He said, also surprised to see me.

"Good." The woman then took me upstairs to where the bath was. The steam in the room felt warm on my dirty face. The tub was huge, it looked like it could fit five children. The Woman looked back down at me. "Tina will clean you up, and then bring you down for dinner." She smiled, then let go of my hand. As she started walking away, I suddenly felt unsafe. I quickly grabbed the skirt of her dress. She turned back to me and saw the worried look I gave her. She smiled and kneeled down cupping my face. "I will be down stairs, with a gourmet dinner, waiting for you." She lightly whispered. Even though I was afraid to be left alone, I trusted her words and let her go.

I turned back to the maid who smiled at me. "Don't worry love, I'll take care of you." She helped me get undressed, her expression turned to sadness when she saw how beat up I was. "Oh dear, lets get you cleaned up." The hot water was comforting, so warm, I would have fallen a sleep if it wasn't from the scrubbing. It took a good while to scrub off all the dirty and grim from my body. I started seeing my natural skin color. As the maid cleaned me, she started up small talk. "You will start feeling much better after this. We will bring some clean clothes, you will feel fresh and new." She said, scrubbing bubbles in my hair. "You know, Lady Dalles had never picked up a child from the streets before. She must see something very _special_ in you."

She then pouring water over my head, rinsing out the suds. "Such beautiful brown hair. so thick." She combed her fingers through it. "Under all that dirt and mud, is a princess." No one had ever called me beautiful, let alone a princess. I was starting to get flustered and bashful. The maid told me to stand up, so that she could rinse me off. She poured more water over me. I then stepped out and was wrapped in a fluffy towel. By that time, another maid walked in with a nightgown.

"it's a good thing Lady Elisabeth comes to stay at the manor often." She said, and looked down at me. Holding out the nightgown, it was white made of silk with pink ruffles on the collar and wrists. "She's I little bit younger then you, but lets see if it will fit." After being completely dry, the other maid helped me into the gown, luckily it fit me just fine.

The new maid then walked me down stairs to where the dinning hall was. The walls were white, there were twelve windows, with red curtains opened. A twelve foot long red-wood table perfectly polished with matching chairs that were painted gold. At the very end of the table was the lady in red, or as she was called, Lady Dalles. She had chained out of her ball gown into something more comfortable. (but still proper) She spotted me and ushered me to come sit by her. The maid had left as I walked over and sat down by the mistress of the manor.

"I knew there was a pretty face behind that dirt." She giggled rubbing my cheek that was now clean. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

I nodded 'yes' still too shy to speak. just then the same butler came out with trays full of food. My eyes widened and my mouth started to water as he set the food in front of us. There were fresh baked buns, steamed potatoes, chicken broth soup, and in the center a big succulent roast ham. I had never seem so much food before. Living in the orphanage and on the streets I was lucky enough to get left over meat, moldy bread and rotten fruit and vegetables.

"Thank you William." Lady Dalles said. "And after dinner, ask the chef to bake a strawberry short cake for my guest." She then turned to me with a smile. "Do you like Strawberries?"

I had never had something sweet before, but I always did look inside the windows of bakeries. They always looked to perfect to eat. I nodded 'yes' to be polite.

The butler bowed as he left Lady Dalles started putting a little bit of everything on my plate. "You are nothing but skin and bone." She set the plate down for me. "Eat as much a you like."

I started to pinch my arm. This can't be real, I must have die that night and I was in heaven. But no, it was all real. I then started to question myself. What the maids said, why was I _special_? If she had never shown this kindness before to a homeless person, then why me? Why am I the _lucky_ one?

I still couldn't bring myself to speak so I started eating. I took one of the buns in my hands, it was still warm, I bit into it. I slightly jolted at the taste of fresh food, by that time I forgot I had table manners and started to eat as fast as I could.

Lady Dalles started to eat as well, she giggled watching me stuff my face that I almost chocked. "S-slow down now!" She said. I did as I was told. Pretty soon, my plate was licked cleaned.

After dinner, she took me upstairs to a guest bedroom. It was quiet large, the carpet was green, the wallpaper had purple water-color raindrops, There were two chairs and table for tea, and a single seven foot window, a tall book shelve next to it. The bed itself was enormous, or at least to a child. A queen size mattress with white sheets, and a blue quilt. The head board was attached the wall and touched the sealing, with dark blue curtains hanging off, and pulled back.

I gazed around. Back a the orphanage, the rooms were so small, and there would be five children in it, while the floor smelled of piss.

I walked over to the bed and climbed on. It was so soft. Lady Dalles then said, "Your cake should be ready now and I will have the butler bring us tea." She left me alone for a while.

I lade my back down on the mattress and started rolling around over the blankets. And for the first time in my life, I smiled, and giggled, I felt like...a normal happy child.

I looked around the room, and walked over to the shelve filled with books, so many to choose from. I was never taught how to read, or write and I barely knew how to properly dress myself. After looking through most of the them (or the ones that were in reach) I saw on that caught my attention. I pulled it out and looked at it. the cover was red with gold drawn on the edges. On the front was a picture of a girl holding a pig wearing bonnet, and on the back was a picture of a cat grinning. I held it against my chest bringing it with me to bed.

By that time Lady Dalles had come back, with the butler holding the tray of tea and strawberry cake. Lady Dalles was now in her own nightgown, that not surprisingly was also red, and her long hair was tied in a braid. The butler then left, leaving us alone. as Lady Dalles sliced the cake she noticed the book I set down on the bed.

"Oh, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? What a good chose." She smiled, handing me a cup of tea. "Would you like me to read it?" I nodded 'yes', quickly drinking my tea. She set my slice of cake on the night stand and climed in the bed, resting her back agenst the bed frame. I sat on her right handing her the book. She then began to read.

 _I adored the story, till this day it is my favorite. The characters, the wold of wonderland, I wanted it._

Close to finishing the first chapter, I finally decided to talk, and ask her. "w-why..." She stopped reading, she heard me. "Why...are you...being so kind...to me?" My voice was very shaky.

There was a pause, I guess she was wondering herself. After about a minute, she looked back at me and smiled. "Because I want to know what its like to have someone of my own." She set the book down and wrapped me in her arms, bringing me close to her chest. "I want to know what its like, to be loved by a child of my own." I looked back up at her, blinking in disbelieve. Was this woman...actually considering...to take me in? To be my mother?

"What is your name?" She finally asked. I was never given a proper name. The owner of the orphanage was french, she would call me _"indésirable"_ , which I found out means 'unwanted'.

"I don't...have one." I mumbled. Lady Dalles saw me eye the book, that name of the main character.

"Alice," I looked back at her, "how about Alice?" My eyes lit up. I had a proper name. "Now Alice," She took my hands in hers and gave me a shining smile, "Will you let me be your mother?"

I didn't have to think twice. I wrapped around her as tight ad I could, I cried out a (yes!). I cried and cried, I was so happy. My new mother stroked my hair, humming softly.

 _And that was just the opening of my book. My story...had just begun._


	2. Left Side Smaller, Right Side Taller

**Hi readers! The chapters name is kind of a play one word. Alice is growing from a child to a young woman. I'm trying to stick with chapter names based off of Alice in Wonderland. Also I'm going in and out of Alice narrating, I think I would suit her personality.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _News spread very fast like wildfire. Angelina Dalles adopts a child off the streets. It was the most interesting gossip in the noble community. It was embarrassing, I felt crowded by how much attention I was getting. But Lady Dalles always said, "they're just jealous not having such a kind and beautiful daughter." That made me feel better._

 _It was a struggle to call her mother, the feeling of being at the bottom on society kept getting the better of me. Not to mention my new life of living like a noble. But over the few weeks I started getting use to it. Tina was now my personal maid, or rather she begged to volunteer. I did not mind, she was very kind, all the servants were. I was given lessons on how to act like a noble and tutors. I learned how to play three different instruments, how to dance, sing, what a proper young lady must learn. Overwhelming at first, but I did not complain. However I was more interested in reading. Once learning how to write and spell words, there was no stopping me. I would spend hours in the manor library, reading my favorite book over and over again._

 _And a course, there was the meeting of the family. Meeting my grandparents for the first time was very_ _nerve wracking_ _, one look at them told me how strict they were, but surprisingly, they were very kind. I remember them saying. "We have more grandchildren to spoil!" My mother also had an older sister, who married a man that runs a toy company. They also had a son that was five years younger then me. And today I was meeting them._

Tina knocked on lady Alice's door. Gently opening it she walked over to the curtains. "Good morning my Lady, it is time to wake up." She drew the curtains back letting in sun light. Alice shut her eyes tighter turning to her side on the bed. "Today it going to to be a special day. You're going to meet the Phantomhives."

Alice slowly sat up, hair in her face as she yawned. "Good morning Tina." She moaned still trying to wake up.

The maid smiled, walking over to her closet she asked, "what would you like to wear on this special occasion?"

"I don't know if this is a _special_ occasion." Alice pulled the blanket of her stepping down on the rugged floor. "It is only a family meeting." But Alice felt very nervous. She had already met her grandparents and they were very nice. Was it because she was meeting her new uncle, though park of the family, but not by blood. But, neither was she.

Tina saw the worry in her eyes, the maid walked right up to her, got on her knees and flicked her forehead. Alice yelp covering her forehead with her hands. "That's enough worrying form you. You will get wrinkles at a young age." Alice knew that Tina was her servant and as such must preform the duty, but that didn't mean they couldn't also be good friends. "I know you are worried, it has only been five weeks sense you've become part of the family, and the attention you are getting in stressful. But you must remember," she put her hands on the young girls shoulders, giving her a kind smile, "a family's love is very strong, no matter if you come from poverty. You are Alice Dalles, never forget how much your mother loves you."

Alice slowly smiled. "Thank you, Tina."

"Good! Now," Tina went back to the dresser, "what would you like to wear?"

My closet mostly contained nothing but blue dresses, for blue was what Alice worse in her adventures in wonderland.

"Maybe...something light?" Alice shrugged.

"Okay, lets see." Tina loomed through the dresses till she found one that was cadet blue. The dress went down to my ankles, just viably showing my black shoes. The sleeves reached my elbows and had black ruffles on the ends along with the bottom the they skirt. Tina helped be into it, before combing my hair into a curly ponytail. "So pretty." She said putting a black bow hair-clip in my hair to pull my bangs to the side. "There you are my Lady. Now the Queen of Hearts awaits you downstairs for breakfast."

 _She would always teased me, knowing how much she loved that story book. My mind would always be off in that world. I even try to find things in the normal world that matched wonderland._

Walking down the stairs Alice was greeted by William the butler. "Good morning mistress." He gave a slight bow.

"Good morning." Alice said quickly, hearing over to the dinner room. The butler followed her lead. Waiting there with plates of fresh baked cones, tea and jam was her mother.

Angelina noticed her daughter, smiled she ushered her to come sit next to her. "Good morning my sweetheart. Did you enjoy your adventures in wonderland again?"

Taking her sweet next to her mother Alice started talking her about her dream last night. "Yes. The Mock Turtle's ship was attacked and we both sunk to the bottom of the sea. That's where I found the Walrus and the Carpenter. They were putting on a show and I had to gather the preparations in order to get the information to find Caterpillar."

Angelina giggled, how she adored her daughter's vivid imagination. "Well you must be hungry." William started to dish up their plates. "I am sure you know what our schedule is today?"

"Yes..." Alice lowers her head tugging on her skirt. "I am...nervous mother."

Angelina saw how her daughter fidgeted with her dress. She pulled her daughter over to give her a hug. "Do not worry. My sister has been so excited to meet you, as well as her husband. And you will love your cosines, they maybe a little younger then you, but that just means they will have someone to look up to." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Now, eat up. As soon as we're done, we will leave."

* * *

The carriage ride was quite. Alice looked out the window mostly, watching as the forest trees past by us. Sometimes she would spot a deer or two. The ride took thirty minutes before finally arriving, as carriage pulled up to the manor Alice looked out the window to see the manor. It was very beautiful, a gray stone castle, not quite as big as her new home but very nice. The carriage door opened by the Phantomhive's butler. He was elder like William, but had a trim broom mustache and wore a monocle. He offered his hand to Lady Dalles helping her step out. "Thank you Tanaka." Then he helped the young girl out. Looking up at him, Alice could tell he was a kind man.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Lady Alice." He greeted.

"T-thank you." she stuttered, tripping on my words.

 _He lead us to the backyard garden. There was nothing but endless bushes of white roses blossoming. I could not help humm in my head ~painting the roses red~._ _Their was table and four chairs for the adults, and a picnic blanket set out. I could see the rest of my new family, there were two women, one man, a young boy and girl, and a pet dog._

One of the women hurried over to Angelina and Alice. She threw her arms around Angelina. "Oh An! It is wonderful to see you! If feels like forever the last time you came to visit." She said, with a smile filled with happiness. She then looked down to Alice, who slowly reaching to hold her mother's skirt. "Is this my new niece?" She leaned down her hand and offered her hand out. "It is wonderful to meet you Alice. I've heard so much about you. My name Rachel."

 _The woman, Rachel, look very different from her mother. She had blonde hair rather then red and blue eyes. I knew that her mother got her red hair from her grandfather, so her aunt looked more like her grandmother. It was very interesting to me, two sister that looked nothing alike. One queen was red and the white._

Alice saw how kind she was, and with a little push from behind from her mother, she returned the hand. "N-nice to meet you." Alice suddenly was pulled into the women's chest, arms trapping her in place.

"Oh, you are so wonderful! So sweet, and what a pretty face!" She cupped her little face. "An, she is absolutely precious!" She let the poor girl go, hugging her little sister again. "I am so happy for you."

Angelina giggled. "Thank you." She placed her hand on Alice's should, getting her attention. "I am very happy that we had crossed paths, otherwise we wouldn't be together. My darling Alice." Alice blushed a little, but smiled leaning into her mother. Yes, she was very happy.

"No then!" Rachel clapped her hands together, "Let us join the others. I know two people are very excited meet you." She smiled down at Alice. They walked over to the group. The man stood up from his heat and and said his hello to Angelina. Alice looked up at her mother, and notice something different. She was smiling and was happy, but it also felt sad. Though, Alice was was unable to understand back then.

"Hello there Alice, I am Vincent Phantomhive." The man was tall had navy blue hair and eyes to match. Alice again was polite and greeted him back. She was started to get use to her new family.

"So, this is my new niece?" The other women stood up from her seat. Unlike Rachel, this women had a very stern look on her face, her sliver hair pulled back very sharply and Icey blue eyes. Alice found herself stuck in place unable to move from her gaze. She began to tremble. The Women walked right up to her, cupping her chin up.

"Now Francis," Vincent spoke up, "you are scarring her."

The woman name Francis looked weight into her eyes. "You are right, she dose have pretty eyes. However..." she clipped the black bow from her hair, and then fixed her lose bands. "Your hair hides them! You must keep your hair parted and straight." She said sternly, as she pulled her bangs over her left ear, before pinning the bow back in its place. "There. Now," Alice flinched, in fear. But felt a hand patted her head, "looks will only get you so far. In you are interested." She then smiled, which surprised Alice. "I can teach you how to be a strong woman."

 _The woman may have been strict, very strict, but was not evil. And the sound of being independent and strong will sounded interesting to me._

"Well then," Rachel spoke up, "why don't we introduce the children." Alice turned her attention to the two children that were five years old. They both hid behind her aunt, peeking behind her skirt. The girl had pretty blonde hair tied into curly ponytails and green eyes. And the little boy, looked just like his father, navy hair and blue eyes. "Go on you two," Rachel boped the two on the cheeks pushing them toward Alice, "greet your new cousin."

 _The two walk over to me. At first, we simple just stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Feeling as though I was the oldest I had to be responsible._

"H-hello. My name is Alice. It is very nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends." She smiled.

The little girl came up first. "Your dress is very pretty! Can we play dress up together!?" She asked excitedly.

 _I blinked a few times, and then smiled. The boy then stepped forward, his hands were behind his back, what looked like to be holding something, but I could not see what it was. I took in his_ _appearance_ _, he looked like a little white rabbit, very cute_.

He then smiled, and reviled what was behind him. In his arms was a white stuffed bunny rabbit, with a blue striped vest an eyepatch. "Here, a welcome home present." He smiled to her.

"Ciel picked that out himself. He wanted to give you something, he was very excited to meet you." Rachel said, as the adults watched the children.

Alice took the rabbit, looked at it and then hugged it close. She smiled, feeling very loved. Everyone around her excepted her as family. "Thank you. Can we play together?" Ciel's eyes lit up, nodded happily.

* * *

 _That day was one I'll never forget. I visited at the Phantomhives often, and grew a special bond between me and Ciel. We acted like we were brother and sister. We were inseparable. He gave me so much love, almost as much as mother, but in his own special way. I told him the adventures I would have in wonderland, and he always wanted to come with me._

 _As I grew up I was no longer a girl, but becoming a young woman. Though my mother did not like the idea, I took aunt Fancis offer, and learned fencing. The thought of being able to wheel a weapon with such still and beauty was interesting. It was the most difficult thing I had ever learned, and my aunt did not go easy on me. But that was okay, over time I impressed her and was then a master of the sword. But even though I grew older my bond between Ciel, Lizzy and myself never broke._

 _Years went by, my mother worked very hard to achieve a doctors diploma. Going to party's she inherited the name Madam Red, but to me she would always be the Queen of Hearts. When I turned fifteen, the talk about finding a husband was most annoying. Why must I choose to marry at such a young age? Though, my two cousins were engaged from the day they were both one year old. But that was because they were both nobles, it was tradition, where I was picked up from the streets as a child._

 _More months went by, and my mother then found love, he was very kind and treated me like his own child. I was very happy for mother, and soon, I was going to have a sibling. We were all very excited. Then one day...my parents went to a party, and there was a carriage accident. My new father died instantly, and to save my mother's life, they had to remove her uterus and her unborn child. I happy that she lived, but very sad to lose someone I learned to love and someone that I would never meet. I comforted my mother the best I could, she always enjoyed my stories, I would never stop talking about wonderland, I felt that if I stop, her eyes would go lifeless. My aunt Rachel always came, and helped me cheer her up, and it worked until that one night..._

 _We were both headed to stay over at the Phantomhives for Ciel's tenth birthday, as a surprise. But then the carriage came to a sharp halt, it suddenly felt very hot, and the air was thick with smoke. Me stepped out, and to our horror...the Phantomhive manor was on fire. Scared and frantic my mother almost rushed to the flames, in any hope that our family would still be alive, the rider stopped her. I could do nothing but watch as the family I loved, the boy that was inseparable to me, all turned to ash. The smoke was so thick for could not shed tears, I wrapped my arms around my mother as tight I as took. And we waited till the fire chief came. My aunt and uncle were discovered in a terrible state that looked like something out of horror. They were barred together, and my cousin corpse couldn't be found. I held on to hope, he has to be alive. he was just missing. I begged and begged for the police to help but they said it would be impossible to find a child or the couplets that took him. But I never lost hope._

 _Mother however, was never the same. No matter how hard she tried to hide it or pretend to be over it, the pain of losing everything stained her heart and soul. At times, I would sleep in the same bed with her, just like we use to, as a way to comfort her. She continued her job as a doctor, but I remember that one night, she came home, looking pale as if she had whiteness a murder. I asked what was wrong but she said she was find, and I didn't push her to asked any further. One day she brought home a man named Grell Sutcliff. He was very fidgety, and clumsy, and dramatic, and completely useless. He reminded me of the deck of cards that the Queen would use to what she wanted._

 _A few months go by and I started to see a loop. The day would start off normal, classes, studies, mother would be off at work along with her butler, and then would come home with the smell of something stained. But like the good girl I was, I didn't argue with my grieving mother. Though every time we were together, and she would smile at me, like she use to, it made me happy. Deep down though, I knew something terrible was happening, but I couldn't lose her. The one person that gave me a home, a family, and all her love, I would stand by her, not matter the cost._

 _My mother cut her beautiful long red hair, that made me very said, but she said "it was just getting in the way. I can't look young forever even if I wanted to." Then suddenly out of nowhere, we got a letter. Ciel had been found, he was alive! I remember how excited I was to see him, we burst through the door, and there he was. And a butler dressed in black by his side. Mother rushed over and hugged my cousin, but I was frozen. This man gave me this chill that went up my spine, something about him wasn't right. Who was he, did he find my cousin? I walked over not taking me eyes off the man, before standing in front of Ciel. And that's then I saw, it wasn't him. It was a broken boy, with a dead eye. Something had happened to him. He was no longer the Ciel I knew. But he hugged me, saying he was happy, to see me again. I was too, I wrapped arms around him, but I turned my gaze to the man in black. He gave me a small smirk. This_ _suspicious_ _man, that came out of nowhere. Just like the white rabbit. Or rather, a black rabbit._


	3. The Black Rabbit

**Hello Reader! I'm back! Ok, so if you're like me who keeps up with the manga then you've probably know about the latest Vol. I'm not going to spoil but I will say, I was NOT expecting that!**

 **Now, I really try and stick to the story as best I could, when it comes to fanfiction, I find that if you're writing along with any sires, even if you change things, you still want to be accurate. I'm not saying its for everyone, But it's my type of writing, usually.**

 **So with the latest Vol, I'm just going to continue on what I did and see how far I want to go with this.**

 **All I can say is I hope you all will stick around to see what happens to Alice, _in this world of madness~_** **(Sorry on that one, I couldn't help it ;) )**

 **Just a quick note: this chapter takes place in the manga on Chapter 5 "That Butler, The Greatest Evil". It was not in the anime, I will be doing some chapters from the manga, that never made it in the animated sires.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was overcast in the morning, as it always was. And with no sunlight, the forest around the house slowly wither and died. But I didn't mind, I enjoy gray clouds. Five uneven tables were set out in the garden, along with different chairs, and mix-match cloths on either one. Many colored tea pots and cups spread around with an arrangement of cakes, cookies, and scones. The smell of hot tea everywhere, freshly grounded earl gray, my favorite...his favorite... I frowned, here I was, enjoying a wonderful tea party with my best friends, and I couldn't enjoy myself._

 _"Now Alice, what's that look for?" A person asked down the end of the long table, in a voice that sounded quite mad. Looking up from my cup, I face my three friends: the Mad Hatter, the March Hair, and the Dormouse._

 _However, instead of the more familiar looks they have in the book, my friends looked very different, and that's what I wanted. For this was my wonderland._

 _The Mad Hatter was much taller then me, with pale skin, his hair was long and gray that covered over his eyes, with a scar going down the side of his face. His dressed clothes were not colorful, rather a black tuxedo, with gray-blue stripes on the inside. His_ _waistcoat was_ _plum color, and black and white pants. And of course, he wouldn't be mad as a hatter, without a black top hat with a hatband reading "In this style 10/6" and a ragged plum bow._

 _He grinned at me, wondering why I was letting my tea go cold. "Your mind looks like it's somewhere else. If you are not careful, it could run off on you!" He giggled like a lunatic._

 _"And would you please stop frowning," snapped the March Hare. I decided that I would make my Hare a human man rather then an abnormally large rodent. Like the Hatter he was tall, but he liked to look neat and tidy. Brown hair, combed to the side, with long brown rabbit ears, flopped down on sides of his head. His tuxedo was also brown, along with his waistcoat, but he oddly wore a big green tie just for a bit of color. But was stood out the most with his abnormally large shoes, to cover his hare feet. "It is rude for a lady to be miserable at her own tea party." He readjusted his glasses, frowning at me._

 _"Now, don't snap at her," yawned the Dormouse. He too was human, minus the large mouse ears on his head, and mouse tail. The top of his hair was blonde, while the back of his head was dark brown. He too wore glasses, and a red waistcoat over his white dress shirt and brown pants. Resting his head on his palm, he smiled in his sleep. "she's just worrying about her cousin."_

 _"Ah, yes! Today marks the second anniversary of his finding!" Hatter smiled, while cutting everyone a slice of cake._

 _"Yes." I hung my head down again. Two years, has it really only been that long? And why was I not celebrating? I should be happy, he was found alive. But...ever since that day, when I got to see him...he's been different, like another person. He refuses to tell me anything that happened to him, he's become hesitant over family. He doesn't trust others, and is always on alert. Now that I think about it, he never smiles anymore. And that man, the one in black. He never leaves his side, like a tall shadow. I've seen him work, everything he does is perfect, almost too perfect. Sometimes in-human._

 _Hatter placed down a pieces of cake for me, strawberry and vanilla, my favorite. I then felt his hands on my shoulders, as he leaded down to whisper in my ear. "Now here's a question for you Alice. Are you concerned for you cousin, or...is it because you're curious of that rabbit?~" My shoulders tested up, and I could see the others were interested in my answer as well._

 _Now that I think about it, that butler always seems to pop out of now where, whenever I least expect it. And when he's not busy with his duty's, he always seems to be where I am. At first, I thought nothing of it, for I am almost always with Ciel. But then, why would he always glance at my derision. I felt chills go up my spine, just thinking about those crimson eyes._

 _The March Hare cleared his throat, "Must we talk about such a repulsive low-life? I don't not want to spoil my appetite." His ears twitch._

 _It was one of his pet-peeves; never talk about the black rabbit in front of him. Though respect his opinion, seeing my friend get so worked up is quite amusing. I let out a small giggle._

 _Hatter noticed my change in mood and smiled, letting go of my shoulders. "Ah there, a smile now appears on our dear Alice's face!" Jumping on the tables he danced around while singing a tune he came up with. Kicking cups and sweats around, before sitting back down in his chair. "Now then," raising his cup or tea, "a toast! To dear Ciel Phantomhive!" everyone lifted their glasses, "May he hopefully stay in one piece!"_

 _I let out a laugh, like that was ever going to happen._

 _Just then, there was a loud ringing of a bell, echoing all around. I sighed, standing up, "Well, I must be off. Thank you for the tea and cake." I curtsied goodbye, turning to leave through the gate._

 _"Oh Alice!" The Hatter called me, I turn one last time. He grinned and asked me, "why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

 _I smirked back at my friend. "Come now, that one is simply too easy." I opened the gate, and everything went white._

* * *

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!" The tooter shouted in her ear, while ringing a hand bell. The young women shook, rudely wakened from her sleep. "Would you kindly pay attention to your history lesson!" She barked.

Poor Alice, her vision was blurry, and sounds of ringing wouldn't kept going in her ears. Shaking her head, she focused on the older women in front of her. "Y-Yes, I was listening," picking up her book from her lap. "...Where were we again?" She sheepishly smiled.

The tooter growled under her breath. "FOCUS!"

"I try to!"

"Now what is all the yelling for?!" The two women turned to see the lady of the house hold. Wearing nothing but red, and her butler behind her.

"Madam Dalles!" The tooter bowed her head, in respect.

"Mother, you're home so soon!" Alice blinked, Usually her mother was much busier during the week.

"Well, I found myself bored and had to come home to see my baby." Madam Red cooed, coming over to hugging her daughter. Alice blushed from embarrassment. "And I thought I'd save you." She smiled down at her, "I've arrange the carriage to take you to the Phantomhive manor."

"Wait, really?" Alice was surprised that her mother would skip work, and come home, just to get her out from classes to see her cousin."

"Your things has been packed, you should leave right now."

"M-My thing?! Am I staying for a few days?!" Alice stood up, dropping the book. "Does Ciel know this?"

"Of course not!" Madam Red smiled. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she pushed her out of the library. "You may go home for the the day Martha." She told the tooter.

* * *

 _The carriage ride to the manor wasn't very long, at least to me. For I was too busy writing a novel. Since for my love of ready of fiction, and how my minds seems to wonder to wonderless lands, I thought it wouldn't be so bad to write a novel of my own._

 _As we approached the property, I saw the ruins of the former Phantomhive manor. A once great stone palace, now lied in rubble. The horrific event that my mother and I witnessed still shook me, as if someone painted a picture in my mind, and it will never be forgotten._

 _The carriage stopped in front of the new manor. It was an exact replica of the original. It was perfectly reproduced, down to the finest cracks in the pillars. The door opened, by the one person I didn't want to encounter first. The Black Rabbit; S_ _ebastian Michaelis._

The butler in black smiled, offering his hand to the young women, to help her out. "Welcome, Lady Alice."

Alice hesitated to take his hand, still not quick comfortable being near him. She grabbed the handle of the door, and stepped out herself. As she walked up the stair to the front door, she felt Sebastian's gazed follow her every move. Trying to ignore it, as he opened the door for her. "Your room has been set up for your stay here." He told her.

"My room?" the brunette turned back looking up at him, "I thought Ciel didn't know I was coming?"

"You mother called in advance." The butler carried her bags as he guided her to her own privet room. usually when family comes to visit, a manor always has privet rooms just for them. Even leaving some of their belongings.

"Where is Ciel right now?" Alice asked, walking into her room.

"The Young Master is currently in his study," Sebastian started to unpack her clothing, hanging them in the wardrobe, "We are expecting the children from Count Barton's orphanage."

"Oh, is he doing a donation? That makes since, being one of England's biggest toy companies."

 _This is in order to spread the noble's wealth to society. We will take some of those over-flowing riches and give them to the nation. The Phantomhive and my family are no exception. We carry out our duty voluntarily for society._

"And when will they be arriving?" Alice took off her blue coat, showing off her black dressed shirt, tucked under a blue corset dress, the skirt went past her knees, showing off her black leggings and 3-inch, black high heels. She didn't notice Sebastian's stare.

"Tomorrow."

Alice almost tripped on her own footing. "T-tomorrow?!" she looked back at him, "But isn't almost noon! That's not enough time!"

Sebastian simple smiled, "My Lady, I am honored that you are concerned for my strained work." Alice felt her cheeks get red, "But you must not worry. If I can't prepare a food and a party for over 20 children, in less then 24 hours, what kind of butler would I be."

 _"I don't know, someone who is human? There was only four other servants in the manor, one of them being the Phantomhive's former butler, was quite old and had a bizarre handy-cap. Whoever the other three servants... Actually more like unreliable dodos, can hardly do one chores correctly without Sebastian's assistants. Though, if he can do it all by himself...it might be entertaining to watch. To see how fast the rabbit works, with so little time to spare."_

Alice returned the smile, even though she was faking it to him. "Well, don't let me stop you," Heading out her room, "I think I'll go say hello to my _dear_ cousin." She giggled, knowing how shock he'd be.

She tip toed to his study room, the door was slightly opened. Peeking inside, she saw Ciel, taking a nap in his chair. Perfect chance to sneak up on him. She carefully walked over, and around his desk, till she was right in front of him. She took in her features; 2 years may have past, but he still looked young. His hair almost covered his eyes, and his skin was pale with no blemishes. Wearing a nicely green suit appropriate for his age. Everything looked the same, he looked just like Ciel Phantomhive, but Alice knew he wasn't.

She looked at his right eye, covered by an eye-patch. She use to joke to him that all he needed that a hat and parrot and he'd look like a pirate. But he didn't find it funny...he never found anything funny anymore. Ciel had told her that he covered his eye, because it was marked, by a reminder of what had happened to him. Alice left it at that.

All though~, he was asleep, and this might be her only chance to see...

She carefully leaned over his form, placing her left hand of the chair's arm, she reach her right hand for the patch. The world suddenly went slow, all you could hear was heart beats. Alice held in her breath and her index finger and thumb griped the edge. and just when she was about to remove it, there was a loud _**CRASH!**_ followed by a woman's screaming.

Ciel gasped out in shock, his left eye opening wide. That's when he saw his older cousin Alice...on top of him...reaching for his eye-patch. They both blinked, before Ciel yelled out leaning further into his chair. However the weight of two people sent it falling back. Ciel fell down hard, as Alice fell along with him, right on top. She lad to slam her hands down on either side of his head, so not to fall on him.

 _"A-A -_ Alice?!" Ciel stuttered, finding it uncomfortable that she was leaning over him, their were practically touching.

 _"U-Uhh,_ hello Ciel." Alice sheepishly smiled, this was not how she planned it.

The door flew opened, as Sebastian and the maid with broken glasses burst in. "Young Master, are you-!" The butler spotted the Ciel on the floor, with Alice on top. for a second his eyes flickered dark red, seeing the two like that. The maid's face turned bright red, her noise slightly bleeding. The two servants stared at the two nobles for a good few seconds, before turning a leave. "Forgive us, for interrupting."

Ciel glared at his butler, pushing himself up. Alice moved off him. "There is no interrupting! You take that back!" They both notice Sebastian's shoulder slightly shaking, probably trying not to laugh. It was very rare to see Ciel embarrassed. "And you!" he pointed at Alice, "What she doing here?!" He looked at her, "Why are you here?!"

Alice held her hands up in surrender. nervously smiling. "I was rescued from my studies by the Queen of Hearts. So I could come all the way to see you, dear cousin."

Ciel frowned, standing up. "Well your timing is horrible. I am expecting guest tomorrow."

Alice got up as well. "Yes I know, Sebastian told me. I don't mind being surrounded by children. After all~" wrapping her arms around Ciel, she pulled him close, "I always spend time with you~" She giggled.

"Get your hands off of me! And I am no longer a child!" Ciel flailed around.

"You are still 12, so technically you are still a child." She stated not letting him go, "Am I right, Sebastian?" She asked the butler, who was still standing at the door.

Sebastian smiled, walking over to the pair. "Her Lady is logically correct Master."

Alice smiled victorious. Ciel finally pulled away from his cousin. straightening his dress shirt, grumbling. "If you must stay here, at least keep out of trouble. I'm very busy."

"Yes, clearly," she rolled her eyes. He was just sleeping a second ago. But noticing that she was being a bother, she'd let him be. "Well then, I guess all past the time in the library." Alice's walked past the butler and out the door.

Ciel let out a sigh. He can't kick her out, because unlike other guest and family, he enjoyed her company. To an extent. Looking at his butler, he noticed his eyes follow Alice leave. Frowning, Ciel gave an order, "Sebastian, if Alice needs anything, you are to assist."

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, Master." The smirk on his face made Ciel uneasy.

He frowned, "And remember my _other_ order. I shouldn't have to remind you."

"I understand."

* * *

Alice made herself comfortable. Sitting down in a velvet chair, a stack of books on the table in front of her. Writing her own novel.

 _ **"I road my gray spotted horse towards the stone castle. Once a beautiful kingdom, now laid in ruin. There were skeletons in the quart-yard, those who have tried to reach the throne room and failed, now swallowed by plants and vines. As I cut throw the thorny vines with my diamond sword, my horse charged through the doors. Stepping off, and raced up the stairs to the throne room. Each floor I climbed, I was met with a monster, blocking my path. "I do not fear you, ugly thing! For my heart is pure like a fresh water spring!" Plunging my sword into their chests they turned into ashes."**_

Suddenly, she heard Mey-Rin screaming again. No doubt, she messed up another chore. and in under half and hour, impressive. She tried to focus back on her writing. But her stomach kept distracting her. She had yet to have lunch, or afternoon tea. She knew how busy the servants were, and even if it was their job to answer at her beckoning call, she found no reason to bother them.

Alice frowned, standing up. "I am an adult. If I want something, I can get it myself." walking out of the library, "Something sweet will do." As she was walking down the hall to where the kitchen was, there was an aroma of sugar and coco in the air.

 _The sweet smell of sugar and chocolate reminded me of Hatter's tea parties. How he would always over add too much sugar in the tea, where it became too unbearable to drink. As I followed the smell into the second kitchen room, I saw the Black Rabbit. I was amazed at what I saw; quickly yet carefully mincing high quality dark and milk_ _couverture. Mixing them together over heat, melting them, before adding cream. As he whisked them together at inhuman speed, the sun light came through the windows, shining over his form._

 _I didn't realized I was staring when he noticed me._

Sebastian had looked up from his mixing, and saw Alice peeking half her form from the door. Gasping, she hid, clutching her shirt. Her heart was beating very fast. She didn't want to look awkward watching him, so she tried to walk casually towards the main kitchen.

"Lady Alice?" the noble woman yelped, tensing up slightly. Turning around, she looked up at the butler. "Is there something I can help you with?" He smiled down at her.

Alice's cheeks went pink, she had been caught, and she knew he wasn't going to let this go. "I-I was just going to the kitchen for something to eat." She explained, trying to act normal.

Sebastian's smile turned into a wolfish smirk. "If you needed something," leaning down to whisper in her ear, "all you have to do is ask." His hot breath tickled.

Alice shuttered, before glared at him, covering her ear, "I am perfectly capable of getting something for myself. In any case," folding her arms, "don't you already have enough on your plate today? You can't stop your work just because I feel hungry."

Sebastian got down at one knee, crossing his hand on his chest. Alice's eyes widened, her face's felt warm again as he bowed. "That is my job as a butler. I am here to aid you whenever and whatever you need. Besides," he smirked up at her, "a noble lady like yourself, could not possibly make her own tea. You are as helpless as a new born kitten."

A vain formed on the side of Alice's forehead. "You know, your irritation level is increasing exponentially!" barking at him. _He's doing this on purpose isn't he?! And why a kitten of all things?!_ she thought. "If you are going to refer anyone as a helpless kitten. I have never once seen Ciel do anything for himself without your help in the past two years!"

Their bickering could go one for hours, but was short lived by a huge _**BOOM!**_ Everywhere shook, Alice lost her footing, but was luckily grabbed by Sebastian. Pulling her into his chest wrapping his arms around her for protection. Without really thinking, Alice clutched her hands to his coat, closing her eyes, till the shaking finally stopped. "Are you alright, My Lady?"

 _As I slowly opened my eyes, I looked up I saw how his crimson eyes seemed to glow. He tighten his embrace around me, as if wanting me to stay with him a little longer. My breath was feeling choppy and my heart rate was picking up again. Why do I feel this way? Why does he have to look at me like that? This shouldn't mean anything right..? This isn't..._

Alice snapped out of her fantasy when she saw smoke coming from down the hall. Pushing away from the butler she quickly ran to the kitchen. Sebastian frowned, but followed behind.

The kitchen door had blown off the frame, black smoke coated the air. Alice covered her mouth, holding in her breath. The inside was completely destroyed, Soot covered the floor, walls, counters, cupboards, stove, even the ceiling! Sebastian walked past Alice, as he opened the windows to get fresh air in. Leaning up against the wall, cooked well done, was the chef, holding a flamethrower.

Sebastian glared down at the man, who's skin was now tanned from the flames, and his hair all frizzed. "Bard, what happened?" Alice could hear he was trying not to shout, probably because she was in the room with them.

Bard cough soot from his lugs, taking off his goggles that protected his eyes. He had a tan line. " _Oi!_ I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but - I can't use little stuff like this!" He complained.

The butler let out a droning sigh. "Bard, how many times must I _remind_ you, you don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender." Alice's heard her stomach growl again, lamb sounded really good right now.

"Don't say things like that!" Bard shouted, "Cooking is an art! And art mean explosions!"

 _If this sort of thing happens frequently, I'm surprised Ciel is still in alive._ Alice frowned, couldn't her cousin higher more _proper_ servants, or at least one that know what they're doing?

Sebastian opened the ice-box. "There's nothing for it. The ground meat and vegetables are both safe so let's use those." Working quickly (and by himself) he minced onions, peppers, potatoes, and beef. Wrapped them in cabbage leafs and boiled them. Both Alice and Bard watched in amazement. This was the second time witnessing the one man butler at work. In no time at all They were ready. "Today's lunch: rolled cabbage and potato minced salad."

Sebastian dished two plates, made some tea, and set up the tea cart. Turning to Alice he asked, "Would like to eat in the library Lady Alice?"

 _"Umm..._ yes I would." Feeling like she overstayed her welcome she headed back to the library.

"You should be fine for now. I'll leave the clean-up to you, Brad." Sebastian ordered the chef, as he followed behind the lady.

* * *

Lunch was spectacularly delicious as always at the Phantomhive manor. It was still amazing how Sebastian could cook a meal with limited ingredients, and in a short amount of time.

After finishing her lunch, Alice set her dish aside so Sebastian to take it later. I hot cup a tea on her desk she continued to write.

 _ **"Finally at the very top of the highest tower, was the throne room. I kicked it open, and there he sat; the broken prince. Running towards him, I kneeled down it his height. His skin was a pale-purplish color, with black vanes covering him. His blue hair had grown long, and his eyes...were so dead inside. "My prince," I gasped out from exhaustion, "I'm here!" I ripped his dress shirt open, and I saw the black hole in his chest. I reached into my felt pouch and pulled out a red crystal heart that was beating. "I have retrieved your heart from the Devil. And with this you will... You will..."**_

Alice sighed, why was this part so hard to finish...? "I need another break. Maybe some fresh air will help." Standing up from her chair she walked towards the back garden.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. The hole backyard, the grass, every tree, bush and flower were all dried up and dead. When she inhaled there was a faint smell of herbicide in the air.

"Good Lord..." Alice shook her head, "I wonder why Sebastian hasn't fired them yet?"

 _"Meow!"_

 _"Hm?"_ Alice looked down to her feet. A black cat had wondered on the property. It rubbed itself against her leg, purring. The brunette smiled, sitting down on her knees. "Why hello there, where did you come from?" picking up the cat, it snuggled in her arms, "What a beautiful coat you have," she stroked it's fur.

"Well now~" Alice gasped out, looking up to see Sebastian, smiling down at her, "I never would have thought of you as a cat person, Lady Alice."

Alice quickly stood up, while still holding the cat. _"Ah-_ Sebastian! I _uh..."_ her cheeks were tainted pink. Clearing her throat she tried to act it off, "I wouldn't call myself a cat person. But, I do enjoy their company." she smiled back down at it, rubbing her face against it's. "Although, I love rabbits more. White ones in particularly."

Sebastian watched as the young woman cradled the cat. Today had been one problem after the next, and there was only one thing was able to calm his stress; cats. However, seeing Alice hold one, while smiling, seemed to work as well.

Alice noticed him staring, she blushed again. _"Umm..._ would, you like to hold her?" She offered, holding the cat to him.

The butler, still smiling, carefully took the cat. She kept purring rubbing her head under his chin. Sebastian chuckled, petting it. As Alice watched him, she noticed that his demeanor seemed genuine.

 _This feeling..._ She clutched her dress-shirt where her heart was. _It's only when I'm near him... I've seen this before, when mother and Burnett were..._

A sudden jolt from her snapped her out of it. Shaking her head, she walked passed the butler, back inside the manor. "I will go see what Ciel is up to."

Sebastian smirked, watching her leave. Looking back at the cat he though, _Seeing her all flustered, and red... is just as adorable as a cat~_

* * *

"Get your mind straight Alice!" The brunette frowned, stomping towards Ciel's study, "Remember what Hatter said, 'If you are not careful, it could run off on you'."

She was so busy lecturing herself that she almost missed the ball room doors opened. Taking a few steps back, she peeked inside. She looked in awe at the sight; Tables set with fancy white cloths had an assortment of deserts. Cookies and pies and tarts of all flavors. Cakes and cream-puff towers as tall as a adult. And in the center of all the sweets, was a life size chocolate sculpture of man riding a horse, with the tower bridge and big ben in the background with roses.

Alice stepped inside. "He did... all of this?" she was spellbound. Then she noticed her cousin climbing up onto the center table, reaching for the chocolate sculpture. "Ciel?" she raised her brow walking over to him. "What are you trying to do?"

"Is it not obvious?" he said, still focusing at his task, "I'm reaching for some chocolate. Help me." He lightly demanded.

"But... wouldn't Sebastian get mad at you?"

"So? I'm his master, so he will just have to live with it."

Alice thought about it for a moment, before shrugging, "Fairpoint," Getting up on the table, she lifted Ciel up, and onto her shoulders.

 _"Wha-_ Alice! What are you doing?!" Ciel stuttered, eye wide, blushing red. He was loosing balance and didn't know where to grab on to.

Alice giggled, "You said help me. Now quick, grab something for us!"

Ciel grumbled under his breath, but did as she said. With both their heights together, Ciel was able to grab the riders head. The chocolate crackled and snapped and the head popped off.

Clei felt Alice's shoulders shake, by her content giggling. _"We are so dead..."_

"Hurry up and put me down!" Ciel ordered, while holding the head, he wasn't able to support himself, and his cousin's laughter wasn't helping.

Alice jumped off the table, kneeling down so Ciel could climb down. She looked at the head, for a chocolate sculpture, it had a creepy face. "It's bigger then your head." Alice smirked, leaning down at the boy, "You're not planing on eating that by yourself now are you?"

Ciel frowned, glancing at the door, then at her. Just then they heard shouting and banging noises down the hall. No doubt it was the servants again, which meant Sebastian was close by. Nodding their heads in a truth, they bolted to Ciel's study.

As they ran for it, Alice looked back at Ciel and smiled, "Just like old times. Right?"

Ciel hugged the chocolate head, looking down his bangs hid his eye, but he smirked. "Yes... like old times."

* * *

Once they made it to the study room, Ciel locked the door. Alice pulled up a spare chair, setting the head on the desk. Alice pulled off the hat and Ciel starting eating the cheek. Alice, held the chocolate hat over her head.

 _"You have a regrettably large head, my Lord. I would very much like to hat it."_ Alice giggled, doing her best impression of the Mad Hatter. Ciel rolled his eye. _"Ew-_ It's dripping!" that made him chuckle.

"Then hurry up and eat it." He told her, rubbing his mouth of his sleeve.

The two sat in silence enjoying their treat. However they were full before they could even finish the face. Both had chocolate on their faces, with belly's full, started to drift into a sleep. Alice noticed Ciel had already fallen asleep, his body leaning over the desk. She smiled, walking over to him. She looked at his eye-patch, and frown. with would be her only chance, to see what had happened to him. With a shaky hand, she slowly moved it towards him. But as soon as the tips of her figures graced the fabric-patch, she stopped.

 _"I don't have the right to see..."_ she whispered, _"All I can do is hope, that he will come to me..."_ Sitting down in his chair, Alice carefully moved Ciel onto her lap. His body leaned back on her chest, as she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her chin on his head, she kissed him, Before sleep took over.

 _ **"**_ _ **I have retrieved your heart from the demon. And with this you will...have your emotions back. You will feel again. You will be yourself again." I reached for his chest, lining the heart with the hole. But before I could put it back, his hand stopped me. Shaking his head no, he told me, "The heart will not make me hole... The Devil took much more then my emotions... It will take many years to heal..." I frown at the prince, I hung my head in shame. After everything I've done, the countless journey and monsters that I slayed wasn't enough. I had failed... Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "However, you are the only one who has made it this far... It has been so quite and dark in this throne room... I would never much like some fresh air, and someone's company." He tried to smile. Tears formed in my eyes, smiling, I helped him up, and walked him to the balcony."**_

* * *

Sebastian pushed the tea try down the hall up to his master's study. He went to open the door, but found it lock. He raised a brow, that's odd. He knocked. "Master, are you in there?" no response. He had to use force, twisting the handle hard, the lock broke. _I'll have to fix that now._ he thought, opening the door. "Pardon the intrusion Ma-"

He was very shocked to see both his master and lady Alice sleeping together on the chair, with chocolate of their faces. He then noticed half eaten head on the desk. _Well, that solves the mystery. s_ ighing, he pushed the try to the desk, before walking behind them to the window. "They even left the window opened. Just because I'm here, don't leave yourselves defenseless." shutting it, he got in front of the two. He noticed that Alice was holding him tightly.

However, for any reason, he didn't know why that bothered him. It was like the same time early when she was on top of Ciel. The way Alice was cuddling him, like she did with the cat, he found it adorable.

He smirked, _"Out of all the mortals I have met."_ whispering, he leaned towards her face, _"You are by far the most interesting, my Lady~"_


End file.
